Crimson Raven
by ShugoJess0313
Summary: is about a Cynical guy named Yukio Arakawa who Kanon who comes from another world to change his life forever.
1. Episode 0: Prologue

**Sorry for the delay, but it was on hiatus so there you are i write a real chapter, the other ones are info about the chapters and the characters **

**_I hope you all like it. Please Review!_  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama Island, Umineko No Naku Koro Ni, the Anime characters, or any franchises to be mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**Episode 0:Prologue**

The scene shows a kingdom in the night showing a the scene cut to outside of a church showing a cementery. The scene fades to a figure which featured a boy around 16 of age with short dark gray hair reaching his neck and blue eyes, wearing a black tail coat, maroon colored trousers, brown loafers, black striped socks, a light purple ascot tie with a amethyst brooch on it, and a beret of the same color as the boy's trousers, Looking at someone's grave that reads "Crimson Ravenfield"on it the boy,still looking at the grave he break in tears.

**Flashback**

A black haired man dressed in butler clothes holding an arm of a beaten boy about 16 of age with shoulder length thick raven black hair, crimson colored eyes and dark skin wearing a long gray coat that reaches his ankles an a outfit consisthing a navy blue shirt, a black vest, dark gray pants, black gloves, black boots and a ruby pendant and is about to throw him to a cliff.

"I'm begging you,stop it!" the beaten boy said

''Don't want to.''said the man with a smile, refusing to stop."Goodbye,Crimson Ravenfield."

Then the man lets go of Crimson's arm making him fall to the cliff.

the gray haired boy appears and looks at Crimson falling to the cliff.

"¡CRIMSON!" the boy called.

**Back to present**

The teared eyed boy stops looking at crimson's grave and looks at The Ruby Pendant that Crimson wore before his death.

"Kanon-kun" a voice called.a girl with short wavy brown hair dressed in maid clothes and wearing a white cap and a one-winged eagle tatoo on her left thigh standing at the gate of the chruch.

"Huh?, Nee-san." said the boy whose name is Kanon.

"It's time to go,Kanon-kun,or you will catch a cold." says the girl.

"Uh...I can't go home now,I want to keep watching Crimson's grave a while." said Kanon.

"But,Kanon..." said the girl.

"I want to stay with Crimson,he is my friend and I dont want to leave him behind" Kanon said crying,then a tear falls

from his eye to the pendant on his hand,then the pendant begins to shine and opens a portal on the ground and Kanon sinks.

"NEE-SAN!" Kanon called still in the portal in the ground.

"KANON-KUN!" The girl called,A blonde girl shows up along with a male redhead,a nine year old girl and a black haired young man with glasses.

"Shannon,what's wrong" said the blonde girl.

"Kanon-kun is sinking in the ground" replied the who is called Shannon "so please help".

So the group comes to help Shannon to save Kanon from sinking,but it was too late he sinked already.

Shannon and co was shocked after Kanon sinked in the portal,as soon Shannon kneels.

"it can't be" said Shannon crying after losing his little brother.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Shannon screamed and broke in tears.

Later the scene is cut to the Tokyo city,then the same portal that opened in the ground in the kingdom that Kanon was opened in the sky and Kanon falls from sky as a meteor,then he falls unconcious to the ground and the pendant falls from his hand,as soon many people from Tokyo city watch the unconcious boy.

to be continue:Chapter 1: a New Beggining.

* * *

_**YES! I finished it~ Have fun reading guys, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. (: This fanfic will be so much fun, I hope.**_

_**P.S. Nee-san means Older Sister**_


	2. Episode 1: A New Beginning

**Sorry for the delay, but it was working so hard to write make more chapters and I'm on it, I'll write the first episode, and I'll work so hard like always.**

**I hope you all like it. Please Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama Island, Umineko No Naku Koro Ni, the Anime characters, or any franchises to be mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

The chapter starts with a traditional japanese household and it had a name plate that reads 荒川 (_it reads Arakawa in kanji_), soon the scene changes to a bedroom, consisting beige walls, a brown bookcase, a brown desk with a lamp, a computer, books, a blue chair, a brown wardrobe, a mirror, drawers, a bed with a blue blanket, and a bedside table with a lamp adove.

It was early in the morning when an alarm clock suddenly went off, only to be slammed a second later, resulting in the alarm turning off for good. With a groan, a sixteen year old teenager with shoulder-length thick dark brown hair and dark skin sat up in his bed and sighed.

"Ahhh, Geez" he muttered as he got out of bed.

* * *

_**onore wo harahara hana ni tatoete chirinuru wo**_

_**tsumami aguneta gure no tama wo**_

_**sarau kare no hi areshi mune yori**_

_**osoruru mama mikoto wa habataite**_

_**yagete yagete ten no hate ni**_

_**akaku somare**_

_**sure chigai kira no yume wo ataeta mou**_

_**machiwabite meiyo ni samayoi**_

_**tomo ni moeyou ka**_

_**omoi ga harahara mau yue ni**_

_**watashi wa mayoi wo kinjite**_

_**mugen no kairou yori umareta**_

_**kizuna wo saranaru sora he egaite**_

_**hana no chiranu uchi ni**_

* * *

He proceeded to wash himself, get dressed in his school uniform consisting of a white long-sleeved dress shirt, a blue tie, a dark gray trousers, white socks, light brown blazer and a beige sweater vest underneath it. Packing his school supplies in his navy blue school bag, he proceeded to have a plain breakfeast with his family before walking out of his house.

Later, he puts his brownish sneakers with orange on before going to school, and says "I'm leaving." and then he leaves his house and a housewife who results to be the teenager's mother, says "Have a good day".

**Episode 01: A New Beginning**

* * *

**Later...**

The teenager is riding in a train, then he sees a redheaded girl with green eyes, wearing a school uniform consisting a white long-sleeeved dress shirt, a red bowtie, a dark gray mini skirt, white thigh high socks, black penny loafers, light brown blazer and a beige sweater vest underneath it, sitting next to him.

the teenager watches in the window and sees a man dressed in black, much to his surprise, ''Yu-chan'' said the redhead, but the teenager is not responding, sinc e he is surprised after watching the man in the window, ''Yu-chan''said the redhead again, but the teenager is still not responding, ''Arakawa Yukio'' shouted the redhead annoyed by not responding to her.

''Ah'' shouted the teenager whose name is Arakawa Yukio,


End file.
